


( a perfect age )

by milkandhoney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Presents!, merry christmas fanart, robes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoney/pseuds/milkandhoney
Summary: "He needed to hold on to that thought to be able to keep living like this and, thankfully, a little smile appeared on Draco's face, as usual, he understood Harry's feelings."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	( a perfect age )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarchnoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/gifts).



> Ale ❤️ You are the best friend I've made since getting on Discord. You are patient, kind, thoughtful, and just lovely in just about all the ways a person can be. I'm a better person for knowing you. I can't express how much your friendship means to me. Thank you for all the times you've lent me an ear when I was down. Encouraged me when I wanted to give up. Helped me think things out when I was frustrated. Listened to my silly voice messages. Laughed at my dumb jokes. 
> 
> You are a beautiful person inside and out. You've grown tremendously as a writer, and pursue wonderful ideas with a enthusiasm that I envy and emotion that inspires me. You've accomplished so much this year, I hope you know how proud I am of you and how strong you are. In 2020 I hope that all the good things come to you. Thank you always for being my fellow Ravenclaw. ❤️
> 
> To be honest, I wasn't sure what to draw for you. I think I let myself get so overwhelmed that I spun my tires out. But I know you happen to like older, mature Drarry. And it's the holidays, so why not have something seasonal?
> 
> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays!


End file.
